The Tower of Purgatory
As far as the story goes, the world was consumed by an endless war. Nobody remembered why they were fighting, but everyone knew that they couldn't stop or the other side would surely kill them all. One faction in the war built an unstoppable creation; A.D.A.M.s. They were android soldiers who could never die, because they would always regrow from the pool of black liquid that they melted into upon defeat. With an army of A.D.A.M.s they inevitably won the war, and the now obsolete androids were placed in a giant tower where they could battle for eternity in a series of gladiatorial matches. In the Tower of Purgatory, as it's called, a single A.D.A.M. begins to remember a past life... Floor Zero This floor of the tower consists of only two rooms; the central teleporter hub where you start the game, and a hidden room that you unlock for finishing the game. The secret room contains three more teleporters which lead to the three hundred floors of H.E.A.V.E.N., divided into one hundred floors per teleporter. Floor Zero is completely safe; no enemies will spawn here and you return here whenever you die. Floor One image:Rengoku1.jpg This is the first normal floor. Enemies spawn as you enter certain rooms, although they only spawn one or two at a time because you are at such a low floor. Floor One resembles a dungeon or sewer, with cracked dark walls and stagnant black water right below the platforms on which you stand. The enemies here use low quality weapons such as Tekkou Blades or 580 Auto Magnums. Floor Two This floor is set up as a dark techno dungeon. The walls and floors are made of metal and stone, and there are even some open rooms that allow you to see the sky. Enemies spawn in groups of two or three and wield such weapons as the Plasma Cutter A or the Chainsaw. Third Floor image:Rengoku3.jpg This floor is clearly of an industrial design, with a lot of fire and lava below narrow walkways and coolant tanks. The enemies here spawn in groups of three or four and are partial to flame based weaponry such as the Flamethrower, Heat Sword, or Grenade Launcher. Fourth Floor This is a very unique, and sometimes annoying floor with energy conveyors set into the floor. These conveyors allow both you and your enemies to move very quickly along the tracks. There is a lot of neon and metal panels in this floor, and the enemies spawn in groups of three or four. Enemies generally use energy weapons such as the Tri-Laser Beam or Pulse Laser Gun. Fifth Floor The Fifth Floor is made of a lot of glass and bright purple neon. There are pillars set into the ground that retract and rise periodically, essentially creating and removing cover constantly. This is the first floor that is considered to give out really good loot, and the enemies spawn in groups of three to five. They use a lot of weaponry but seem to favor automatics like the Rotating Six Mortar or the 7.62 Machine Gun. Sixth Floor image:Rengoku6.jpg This floor is made of white neon and modern looking metals. The enemies consistently drop good loot such as the Predator Missile or the EMCON III, and spawn in groups of three to five, if I remember correctly. This is the first floor with windows that allow you to see outside the Tower, and arguably the only floor, depending on if you count seeing clouds. Seventh Floor image:Rengoku7b.jpg Enemies here are equipped with excellent gear such as the Particle Cannon, Quantum Cannon, or Repair System R's. The style is decidedly gothic, with ornate carved pillars and decorative metal inlay. The sky appears to be open, but it is covered by a heavy mist and is furthermore beneath the Eight Floor. Enemies in the larger rooms spawn in groups of at least five. Eigth Floor The floor is covered in grass, there are trees, and there is a huge glass dome covering the top. Based on how the floor still sounds like metal when you step on it, the glass is indestructible, and the tower does not appear to have glass domes from the outside, it is likely all an illusion. Enemies here have top grade equipment such as the Quantum Cannon or AG-9 Platoons, and the mini bosses spawn in groups of two or three for the first time. The final boss, Gryphus, will probably own you a couple times, as he can paralyze you, block your attacks, and shoot you with a Quantum Cannon, among other things. He also appears to equip the Overdrive LG, which might be able to make him invincible.